Family Secret
by Alyssium
Summary: Hermione Granger is dead, and there is only one living person who knows why. Read as Draco tells her stroy of forbidden love, hate, and revenge.
1. Default Chapter

This is rated R for violence, blood, language, and sexuality.

I haven't thought of a title yet, but I hope you could help me out with that.

I know I said I want to work on my other story, but this came to me one day, so I felt obligated to start writing. As my friend Ember's says, 'If you ignore your muse she might not come back' so I hope you like it.

I wanted to thank Glowing Embers, especially for the inspiration for this story.

Ch1: Christmas Surprise

_Hermione is dead. This is a fact that I must deal with, no matter how hard it is to grasp. My love for her will never cease, but it will continue, even in spirit. I feel that the only way to apologize for what I have done is to tell our story, her story. This is a story of utmost love, hate, and revenge…_

"No, no, I'll see you guys later," waved Hermione, as she walked towards the Library.

" I need to do some studying," she called, ignoring the moans from Harry and Ron.

She walked into the empty Library with a grin. Finally, she mused, some peace and quiet. She looked to the side and was surprised to see the Librarian not there. She sat down and began to get her book out, when she heard a familiar 'uhum'. She looked up to see Ron and Harry standing over her.

"I thought I said that I would meet up with you two later," she said, looking some-what annoyed.

"Hermione!" Ron protested,

"It's winter vacation! You don't seriously think we are going to let you study now!"

"Yeah," Harry chimed in agreement,

"C'mon, you can study later. This is one of the only times where all of us are staying behind for Christmas!"

"We have all vacation to spend time together. I just want some time to read!" she yelled, sounding more pissed off by the minute.

"God! What's up with you?" asked Ron, looking really confused.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm just so tired of being around people all the time, I guess I just need some peace and quiet," she shrugged.

"Or is it that you need to get over Krum?" Harry asked.

She looked up to see if he was joking, but seeing that he wasn't, she wondered how he could possibly read her mind.

"Well… Yeah, I mean we met two years ago, but… I thought it would last a little longer… I guess it just ended before I was ready." she explained.

"Okay, okay, we'll go then," Ron said as he and Harry left the library.

She had barely begun her book when she heard two voices coming from the front of the library.

"So you don't want to come home, do you?" said a man with a malicious voice.

"P-please dad," said the other voice,

"I just wanted to s-t-tudy a bit so I c-could get good grades on some tests, you know." he stuttered.

"Bull shit, Draco! You sad-ass liar!" his father yelled. And with that there was a loud _crack_ and Hermione heard a scream, and a _thud_. Then the same voice came again.

"Do you want to tell me the truth, this time, or do I have to beat it out of you?!" he yelled.

"I told you Lucius!" Draco yelled.

"It's Dad you sorry excuse for a son!" Lucius yelled and Hermione heard another _crack_, but this time there was no scream.

"Get up!" Lucius commanded.

"Get up!"

"Fuck you!" Draco said, in a voice, just above a whisper.

"What did you say?!" Lucius questioned.

"You heard me!" Draco answered.

All Hermione heard next was a series of loud _cracks_ and one loud _thud_. Next she heard footsteps coming her way. She finally snapped back to reality with just enough time to hide her and her bag behind a row of books. She watched Lucius Malfoy walk across and out of the librarybefore her brain started to even function. She finally realized what she had witnessed: A father beating his son. A minute later she had finally gotten over her shock to realize that Draco was still on the floor and he hadn't made a sound.

Slowly she walked over to where he was laying and gasped in horror. For there was blood everywhere! She stared at Draco, waiting for him to move, but he didn't. So, slowly she knelt down beside him and called,

"Draco, Draco are you okay?" ever so quietly. When he did not stir her face grew white. Was he dead? Or was he just knocked out? Thoughts of getting help floated through her mind, but she quickly dismissed them. I would just have to explain the whole entire thing to them. And even if she said that she just found him, that would let the bastard Lucius get away. And why should I let him escape, she asked herself, as she had never been a fan of child abusers.

She looked at him again and suddenly noticed how bad he looked. Remembering the huge pillow in the library, and a simple summoning charm, she stood up. With a quick flick of her wrist, the pillow was in her arms as she positioned it under Draco. Standing again, she knew that she would have to practically sit on him to be able to examine the bruises. So with a sigh, she knelt down over him. Soon she realized that his school robe had been ripped down the neck, leaving a trail of bruises that reached his stomach.

She traced these bruises with the tip of her unsteady finger up to his neck line. At the touch of the huge bruise on his neck she felt a small. But apparent twitch. So, he wasn't dead. It was then that she saw the bruise on his bright red nose. By the looks of it, he had been hit there, several times. It was as she grazed her finger over it, that it began to bleed. Cursing herself, she used his robe to wipe it up. It was then that Draco awoke.

"Wha-Granger, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Well I-I…" she stammered, then she saw her wand on the ground next to her.

"Sit back, and shut up!" she commanded. It was the tone of her voice that got Draco to do what he was told.

Quickly she flicked her wrist and all the blood was gone. One by one she made all the bruises disappear. He just laid there, wondering why she would help him if she had hated him all these years. When she had finished she rocked back on her heals to get up, but he stopped her with his arm.

"Why the hell did you help me?" he asked as he looked at her. I was if all of a sudden, out of no where, they both realized, too late, how close they actually were. He could feel her unsteady breath on the back of his hand that rested lightly, but forcefully on her wrist. They were close, almost too close. 

As if she had read his thoughts, she thrust back, but he only tightened his grip and pulled her closer. Not too close, but close enough. Strange, he thought, why didn't I let her go… His eyes widened as he suddenly he realized that he wanted her this close, he wanted to touch her. He wanted _her_… Shit! I can't think about this now! Not now, and not ever!

Pulling himself back to reality, he looked at her and asked,

"Well…" 

"Oh!" she cried as she was pulled from a daze of her own.

"Well, I kinda saw what happened and I just saw you there and-"

"You felt bad for me!" finished Draco.

"Was that it? You felt fucking bad for me?!"

"No!" she countered as she struggled to loosen his grip. It took all his strength, but he let her go, and she stood up.

"No, that was not it! I wanted to kill that son- of -a -bitch for hurting you or anyone else for that matter! I just hate child abuse! I think it's wrong and- Anyways, what was I supposed to do? Leave you there!" she finished.

"No… I guess you're right. But it doesn't matter, what you saw was my fault, anyways," he said, calming down.

"Your fault! Your fucking fault! You're telling me that I'm supposed to believe that your father beating the shit out of you is your own fault!" she cried.

"He was drunk." Draco explained.

"What?"

"Every year he comes to school to take me home," he continued, not really knowing why he was telling her this,

"And I've never wanted to go. This was the first year that I stood up to him. I knew it was a bad idea as soon as he got here, because I could smell the liquor on his breath. I still don't know why I did it anyways, though. I should have known better, especially sense he was drunk-"

"You mean, he's hit you before?" she cut him off,

"And you just let it happen?!"

"Yes I did!" he tried to explain,

"You see, my mother and I know not to fight him whiles he's drunk. You see, if he doesn't get his way, he'll force it."

"Well, why do you let him get away with it? I f you told someone-"

"It would be all over the news papers," he paused,

"Haven't you ever gone through something painful and not wanted it to be known everywhere?" 

She immediately thought back to Krum. That bastard, she thought, leaving me for some bimbo- cheer leader…

She snapped back to reality and she realized that he was looking at her, apparently confused. So she nodded in agreement.

"Well, then that is how my mother and I feel. We just don't want everyone to know, that's all," he told and yelled in pain as he tried to sit up.

"My healing skills are limited to looks only. I can't heal the actual wounds," she explained, suddenly wishing she could,

"But if you want to go to Madame Pomfrey… Well I suppose you don't. So let me help you to your room." 

"But Gryfindors are _never_ allowed to go into Slytherine's common room, no exceptions!" he mocked.

"Well, make one!" she said as she helped him to his room.

Luckily all the Slytherines are gone, Draco mused. For he didn't know what they would do if they saw him being escorted by a mud blood Grifindor.

When he finally got into bed, she pulled a vile out of her bag.

"Drink this. No, it's not poison," she said as she saw his expression,

"It's a sleeping draft."

"What do you carry it around with you for?" he asked, looking confused.

"I-I stole it from our last potions class, ok? I thought it might come in handy." she explained, her cheeks getting red.

"Hermione…"

"Yes Draco," how funny, she thought, that he could make her stomach uneasy, just by using her first name.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," she answered, with a sigh of relief.

"Just because you helped me, doesn't mean you'll get any kind of special treatment, you know. Things are still the same between us," he explained.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't want it any other way," she retorted as she turned and walked out of the room.


	2. Special Events

****

Ch2: Special Events

__

Here is the next part of our life together. We had a rocky start, but it was something beautiful. This story drifts into my own, but it is imperative that I tell the whole story. Hermione would have wanted it that way…

Draco woke to a sun-filled bedroom. He had just been dreaming about getting married, but he had never seen his bride's face. He sat up, looked around and realized that there was not a soul in sight, then remembered that everyone was gone for the holidays. He walked across the room and looked out the window into the courtyard below. There was not a single person around. He judged, by the sun, that it was around 11:00 O'clock. 

Walking around the room, landing on the end of his bed, he began to think about the last few days. Why was I so attracted to her? He asked himself. He hadn't thought about it the last two days. Actually, he forced himself not to think about it, just about the pain his father had left, and _she_ had hidden. But now that the pain was gone, he had nothing else to consider. How long can I put this off, anyways? 

No matter how much he thought about it, the questioned still remained: 'Why. after all these years, am I attracted to her?' He didn't have an answer to this at all, and he was seldom left speechless. This is the 7th year that we have been together at school, and I am _now _attracted to her! True, we have never actually been that close before, but what should it matter. It was pure physical need, and that happens whether you are close, or standing right next to each other. Lust… It was lust alright, he had felt, _and_ acted on it before. It was not as he had come to Hogwarts, his second year, a virgin… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Christmas vacation, and the snow drifted slowly across the ground. And Draco was glad to be home. Hogwarts had been a world of hell. His teachers, except Professor Snape, had all been rude, and _Dumbledore, he_ was the worst thing ever to happen to Hogwarts. 

He walked into his parent's bedroom, where he had been called. He had no clue why, but by the tone in his father's voice, it wasn't good. And he knew what that meant. So he walked into the bedroom, slowly bracing himself.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, his father looked up, a piece of parchment in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" His father barked.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"You heard me. What the fuck is this?" He yelled as he shoved the parchment in his son's hand. He immediately recognized it. It was his report card, and there was a fat _F_ in Transfiguration.

"Well..?" Lucius wanted to know.

"I don't know…" Draco answered in just enough time to receive the _smack!_ from his father.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'!? It is your fucking grade!"

"I don't know what happened! Honestly! The Professor hates me!" Draco stumbled.

"Hates you, my ass! You are a lazy son-of-a-bitch!" And with that he smacked his son again.

"Get up! Get up!" As soon as Draco obeyed, he was knocked down again, and again. Narcissa, just walking in, and seeing the blood smeared all over her son's face said,

"Honey, please stop!"

"Shut your mouth, you bitch!" Was Lucius's only answer.

"Please, he's your only heir! I think he has learned his lesson!" She begged, then seeing the agreement in her husband's face, she continued,

"Now you have a meeting to go to, I'll take care of him."

Draco, surprised that his mother was acting so strange. So nice, just stood there in wonderment as their conversation went on. When his father had left, his mother called to him,

"Come here, baby!" Slowly, he came over to the end of the bed, and into her arms. She hugged him as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, sometimes dad just gets upset, he doesn't mean it." She stroked his hair, then all at once, her hand moved lower, and lower. When it reached his dick it stopped, and started moving up and down. Draco, not knowing what or how to respond, just sat there. Very uncomfortable, as his mom went on.

"Draco, hmm, have you ever French kissed anyone?"

"Once or twice," Draco admitted, then regretted it as he saw the delight in his mom's eyes.

"Well, you are a tiger! I want you to French kiss me!" He hesitated at this. This was his own mom! But he didn't have any more time to think because Narcissa shifted on top of him. Before he had any time to respond her mouth was on his, and her tongue was in his mouth. He had no choice to respond, so unwillingly, he put his tongue in Narcissa's mouth. She purred softly, then released him from this prison. 

"Take off your pants!" Now hw knew what was going on, he cursed himself for not seeing it before. She was going to sleep with her own _son_! He knew _he_ would not do this so he said,

"No! Get the fuck off of me woman!" He shoved her, but he couldn't get he off of him.

"What? Are you scared? Well, tough! It is either me or your dad!" She laughed, as she yanked off her own pants, then his. Slowly she dipped into him, and she was pleased as he let out a sharp breath.

"So you are a virgin! I was wondering…" Then it began. She drove him deeper, and deeper each time.

"Faster Draco, faster…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shook the memory from him. He hated his mother for that. Not wanting it to linger in his mind, he decided he would take a shower and go to lunch.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron into the great hall for lunch. While she looked very normal, her mind was elsewhere. Why did he make her queasy? Why, after all these years of hating each other, did she _now _feel an attraction between them. Then she realized how little of him that she did know. Oh, she knew about his father, but she didn't even know whether he like vanilla or not. It was strange, she mused, on how long of a time she spent with Draco, but she never really _knew_ him, and she still didn't.

"Hermione! Hello!" Ron's voice irrupted in her ear.

"What?" She said, looking very confused.

"You were off in space!" Harry laughed, and when Ron looked at him funny, he explained,

"A muggle expression. It mean she was it deep thought, like she was."

"Oh!" said Ron, his face getting slightly pink.

'Anyways, what were you thinking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, it wasn't nothing Hermione. Was it Krum?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, it was." She responded, thankful for an escape.

"Well Hermione, you need to get over him. He's gone!" Ron cried,

"How long has it been?"

"I know, but…" she lied.

"Ron, give her some time. Women take longer to end their feelings on a man." Harry joked.

"Harry I think you are right on that one! Men, just get over it, and women take forever!" Ron answered, ignoring Harry as he mumbled something about only joking.

"You know, men can never understand women! They are just too confusing. They say one thing and mean another!" Ron cried. Then the two of them were off in a conversation about woman and men, but Hermione heard none of it. She was too interested in who had just walked into the great hall.

Draco entered the great hall, and was greeted with a small cheer from some of the Slytherines that had returned, including Crabbe and Gloyle. He smiled at the greeting, but he really wanted to find the girl that made him weak. It was strange, he thought, how all I want to find is her. And he soon did. In fact, she was looking right at him, with some what curiosity.

Hermione had followed Draco with her eyes as soon as he had walked into the room. She turned away and nodded when Ron asked her some question that she had paid no attention to. When she turned back to him, she saw his eyes on hers. When they locked eyes, Hermione felt the red in her cheeks grow, and she turned away quickly.

Draco, amused he could make her so embarrassed so fast, chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" Crabbe asked.

"None of your damn business!" Draco retorted.

After lunch the trio decided to go into the library, much at Ron's persistence.

"C'mon, do we have to go? I mean it is Christmas vacation!" Ron complained.

"Ron! We promised Hermione!" Harry looked at him.

"Fine! But not for too long!" Ron said as he gave in. 

They were nearly to the library, when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pasted them.

'Why hello ferret boy!" Ron smirked. Draco, who was not in the mood to deal with this crap said,

"Shut the fuck up Weasly!"

"What did you say, ferret?!" Ron teased further.

"You heard me. Shut the fuck up you poor bastard!" Draco retorted.

"I have a father thank you very much!" Ron yelled.

"Might as well not. He's so into muggles that he might as well be one! I bet you that is where all your money goes! No wonder you are so poor! I f your dad would only stop buying that muggle shit…" he let that trail off.

"Well, it's better than a father who hates you! I bet you anything he hits you!" Ron cried in defense.

"Oh that's it! Let me at him!" Draco, very red and hurt, said, as Crabbe and Goyle hold him back.

"Draco, we don't want no trouble, not here!" Crabbe persists. 

"So Draco, are you scared! Let's go! C'mon Draco!" Ron yelled.

Harry, who senses that there could be real trouble, steps in between them.

"C'mon guys just let it go!" Harry said, calmly.

"No!" they both said, simultaneously.

Hermione, who had been standing on the side-lines, watching, now stepped into the middle with Harry.

"Harry's right, you guys. Just let it go!" She was facing Ron, and seeing his softened face, she turned to Draco. His face was a s hard as stone.

"Let it go." she said again. And for a second time, their eyes locked. She was the danger in his eyes soften, only a little, but they did. The next instant he was facing Crabbe, and they were ice again.

"Fine Weasel, you're a waste of my time, anyways!" And with that he left, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. When they had left Ron asked Hermione,

"What was that?"

"I don't know?" She answered, knowing that the only reason Draco let it go was her.

Later, in the Great Hall, all the students who were there, gathered for dinner. Everything was as normal, as can be, except for Hermione and Draco. They couldn't get each other out their head, and it was killing them both to be so far apart, but they had yet to realize their attraction went that far. 

When Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement, the whole Hall went silent.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I have a big announcement for you all. Actually it is for the 7th years." he turned to scan the crowd for them, then continued,

"As you all know, they will be leaving Hogwarts, so we have decided to give them a treat. Four of them, one from each house, will be teaching a class of first years, of their choice."

A murmur of excitement flooded through them as Dumbledore explained,

"These four will live together in a house we have add ed to the school. They will each have a partner, one of the four, that they will be living with. We will pair Gryffindor with Sytherine, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. Now each of the four will have a class to prepare a lesson for. On top of that, you have to help your partner prepare their class. Each first year, and teacher will have to write an essay on how good the class went, after each day. How well your class went, _and_ how well your partner's class went will determine _your_ grade it that class. But do not despair, because you do not have to take the class that you teach, or your partner's class. You will get this time to prepare. The teachers of this class will give you a daily list of what needs to be covered." Dumbledore paused, seeing the excited look, mixed with anxiety, on the faces of the first years.

"Now who will it be? Your teachers and I, have already chosen four students. From Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are: Terry Boot and Susan Bones! And from Gryffindor and Sytherine are: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

~~~~I hope you like my story so far. I have to give props to the one's who have helped me thus far: Wind and Ashes (also called Glowing Embers) and Embers. This fic is a bit different from my other one, but I hope you still like it.

~~Alyssium


	3. Christmas Hell

~~Author's note~~

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy. I know that things are a little rushed. This is done on purpose. The characters don't even know why they are attracted to each other, they just are. So I won't explain it until they figure it out. Anyways, I hope

you like my story"

** Ch3:Christmas Hell**

_Part of this was taken from Hermione's diary, which I have in my possession. I am amazed that she kept all of this. The other part is my story. I want to let our little Jared know that we love him, and this story will be his. Her memory will love on._

"Why the hell would he put **us** together?" Hermione asked, looking startled 

and confused.

"I don't know," Ron responded,

"But that is fucked up!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the prophesy..." Harry chimed in, talking more two himself that to his companions.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Do you remember what the Sorting Hat said? It said that the rival housed

had to learn to get along and obtain peace." Harry explained.

"Then why in the fuck did he choose Hermione? Why didn't he just choose

you and Draco for this job?" Ron angrily said.

"Because he knew that their rivalry was too deep. They would never get along.

I don't like him, but I think that there is more about him than meets the eye" Hermione

answered.

"Whatever," Ron huffed.

Why did the fates choose to do this to him? Draco sat in the corner of the 

Slytherin common room, he was alone and confused. Why did they choose to put me

with **her**. Her, the word echoed in his mind. In truth, he couldn't get enough of her. Her 

laugh, her smile, he face... Oh! Shut the fuck up Malfoy! Draco told himself. She's a 

fucking mud-blood, you have to get her out of you head.

No sooner had he thought this, than did the one person Draco feared, Lucius

Malfoy, strolled into the common room. Lucius looked around, and smile. So he was here, he mused, that little chicken-shit, is still here.

"Boy!" This was the greeting he gave Draco. There was no warmth in his welcome to his son.

"I've come to take you home."

"I already told you no!" Draco's reply was cold and harsh.

"Your mother wants to see you for the holiday's, she needs to speak with you..."

Lucius responded. She needed to see him, Draco knew what that meant. For it could only

mean one thing, and it was the same thing that she had wanted from his sense he was 12 years old; sex.

" There is a Death-Eater meeting that you need to attend. So are you going to come or do I have to get forceful?."

"Why the hell do you think I would go back there when I would rather die."

Draco asked, his voice turning to ice.

"I would have arranged for your death long ago. If it weren't for you mother..." Lucius let his voice trail, then he continued,

"You will come home, or mark my words, Draco, I will fucking drag you sorry ass home! His voice changed from cold to ice in a matter one seconds. Draco, realizing the inedible. packed his things and followed.

They arrived at their house at midnight. Draco, who was exhausted by this time, flew to his bed and felt down asleep. Lucius, as usual, went to see his wife.

"Well he's here safe and sound." Lucius stated. His wife looked up from her book, and smiled,

"And I take it he will be going to the D.E. meeting?"

"Yes, and you will talk to him?" Lucius asked.

"Amongst other thing." She smile, and he had to, for he knew exactly what his wife had in mind.

"So I take it that you will go on with you plan, and you will get your Christmas present a day early." Lucius questioned. She laughed, hard and cold,

"Damn straight!"

On the morning of Christmas eve, Draco woke up with a start. He sighed, he knew that this was going to be a long, long couple of days. He could here the multitude of people down stairs, they were the supporters of Voldemort, coming for the meeting He didn't go down and eat, he stayed where he was, and waited for his father to come. By one o'clock, Draco was getting impatient, his father had not come. It was after six when his father did come.

"Come" was all his father said, Draco unwillingly followed his father into the library. When the entered the room, Lucius stated,

"You all know my son, Draco." It was all the introduction that was given, it was all

that was needed. For the next three hours Draco sat there in silence. He had all the appearance of paying attention, but his father could see that he wasn't. He knew that his son was bored, but kept him there. This cruelty was noticed by Draco, who knew that all too soon, he would be seeing his mother. It was another hour before his father called for a break, and he took Draco out in the hall.

"Go and see your mother" Draco, followed his order with a bent head. He walked into the room and she smiled. 

"So you finally decided to show up?' her voice was light.

"Believe me, if I had my way, I would have never come back!" Draco stated.

"Oh, feisty, aren't you. That's ok, I like fire in my lovers, that is" and she laughed to herself when she saw the shiver run down his back. Draco could feel his mouth go dry. She looked him up and down. Damn! She thought, he's grown!

"Come sit." The command was soft, but it had that definite underlying tone of steel. He did as he was told, and he knew; She would have him tonight if it was the last thing she did.

"Can I go?" The question was weak. She laughed, then said,

"No. It is either you stay with me, or go with your dad, but I'm not sure he will be so happy" Draco knew, he had no choice. It was either stay here, or get the shit beat out of him. He gulped as she moved closer, diminishing the gap between them, and kissed him. Her tongue ran lightly over the edge of his lips, and forced him to open him mouth. When she dived her tongue into him, she tasted his honey sweet breath, mixed with the tangy taste of his tongue. She felt a shiver of pleasure run down her back. She knew she was torturing him, and she took pride. She was one who liked to play with her prey before she feasted on it. 

Her hands, now wary of being idle, ran through his hair, and below his shirt. Soon his clothes were in a pile on the floor. Her hands graced lightly over him, and she then threw her clothes in a pile next to his. When she drove him into her, he felt the disgusting pleasure of it all. She drove him deeper and faster until he thought he would die.

The sun rose drearily in the sky. Draco woke with a start, remembering last night, he quickly got out of bed, and set about getting dressed.. He peered out the window, and saw the huge shadow of the sun, hidden behind the clouds. Taking one look back at his sleeping mother he said,

"Merry fucking Christmas, mother!" And with that he went to wash off the filth of the previous night.


	4. Unexpected Events

§ Note from the author§

Sorry it has taken so long to update! School is evil! But anyways, I hope you like this new ch!

**Ch4: Unexpected Events**

_This was the beginning of our time together. I will never forget how I felt the first day that we were alone together. Ahh, I miss her so much. The way she felt in my arms is unimaginable…_

Hermione waved her wand at a suitcase, and looking around her room, she sighed. This was to be the last time, for this year that she was going to live in this room. From now on, she will be with other 7th years from different houses. And most of all she'd be with Draco! She still felt an odd sense of attraction from when she had helped him, but it had dulled considerably since he had left with his dad. 

_Why did he agree to leave? _she wondered, 

_He had told her himself that he hated it… Fear,_ the word echoed in her head,

_He had been afraid of what his dad would do to him!_ She thought this, a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She remembered all too well, the feeling of terror. She had had enough of it with Crum. He had abused her, then loved her, then left her. She had told herself that she was over him, but she knew that she wasn't. 

_Maybe that's why I feel attracted to Draco! Maybe I'm on the rebound from Crum! Yes, that's it!_ She told herself, and she went up to the new building that was to be her home for the rest of this year, her things magically following behind her.

The building was huge. It loomed over the world with its high towers, four of them, and its tall front doors. The medieval look it had only contributed to its greatness. As Draco entered the doors, he noticed that it look pretty much the same as his common room had looked, with one exception: Where Draco was used to the colors of Slytherin draped everywhere, there were three other colors blended and arranged with it. He wasn't surprised to see this, though, Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear he wanted unity amongst the different houses, and it would only be supporting his cause if he created the atmosphere by blending the house colors together. He smiled, in spite of a sudden lurch in his stomach. He knew that for the next whole year, he would have to work and get along with Hermione Granger. And he didn't know if that was even possible, true they had moments where they did get along, but to live together is a very different matter.

He walked up one of the two flights of stairs, and quickly found his room, and was amused to find that his was across the hall from Hermione's. After putting his things away, he wandered out into the hallway that separated his room from Hermione's. He noticed that at the back of the hall was another flight of stairs. Slowly he climbed them, and discovered another room. It would have looked like another common room, if it hadn't been for the large table in the middle with papers on it. He assumed that these were Hermione's and that this was a sort of 'work room' set up by Dumbledore so they would have to at least work in the same room.

Suddenly aware of how bored he was, he left the room and made for the first floor. He came down to see the others, including Hermione, coming into the common room. Terry and Susan, seeing that there was a fire going, sat down. Hermione followed them, and Draco followed her. After a five minutes or so, Draco began to grow impatient.

"What are we doing here?" He asked Susan, who looked like she knew everything.

"We are waiting for Dumbledore, he is supposed to give us some rules, or something."

No sooner had she said this, than, in a whirl of snow and ice, Dumbledore glided into the room, looking as happy as can be.

"Scholars!" he cried,

"At last you are all here! This is a time for celebration, for here is your chance to make a difference in the lives of the students. I understand this is not in the actual Hogwarts building, but you do have to be in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So set your clocks!… Oh, sorry, a clock is a muggle thing… Anyways, I've already given the times for all of these to the ladies here! So you men can get it from them later. I want to tell you that I am proud that you accepted this job, for you could have refused, but you didn't! I know it is the last day of Christmas break, and you have all had a chance to make your own plans for your classes, but I want you to read over each others work, as well. If your partner's lesson does not go well, it is you, also, that get the bad grade in that particular subject! But never fear, it is not as hard as it sounds! Now you each have your own separate room, with a bathroom, a bed, and a couch. And there is a common room down here, where you must meet once a week to discuss things like rules, ect. with each other. Now, on the third floor, there are two work rooms, one for each pair of you. There, you will plan and present your ideas to your partner, then you will each evaluate each other's lesson. You get your grades depending on how well you and your partner's lessons went. Now I will leave you, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's room are on the right, Gryffindor and Slytherin are on the left. I expect you to look over each other' notes before dinner. I will see you then." And just as quickly as he had come, he was gone, leaving the four students to themselves. 

"Well, we better get working," came Hermione's voice, and silently, the other three agreed. And the four, in pairs, went up their own separate staircases.

Harry and Ron, crossed the Hallway towards the Great Hall, they had helped Hermione move for two days, and were exhausted. They never realized how much stuff she actually had. And now that she was gone, both of her friends were missing her. And to top it all off, they were going to be starting their classes the following day. 

They walked into the Hall to see Hermione, Draco, Terry, and Susan, all at their own house tables. They sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said, sounding how they felt.

"Hey," Ron and Harry uttered.

"Well, what's it like?!" asked Ron.

"What's what like?" 

"Oh, you know Hermione. What's working with ferret boy like?" Harry asked, just as anxious as Ron.

"I haven't worked with him yet. We look at each other's notes, is all. And I was quite impressed at his ideas for Potions. He's very smart when he wants to be." And when she had said this, she received skeptical eyes from both guys.

"Really, I know it's hard to believe, but he is. And he liked my ideas, oh course!" Hermione laughed,

"Then we headed down here. We barely even talked, so I haven't really worked with him." she explained.

"Quite frankly, I'm nervous at what he will be like to work with, I wondered about it while he was gone."

"I had to be with him our first year, remember, in the Forbidden Forest? He is just as arrogant and stuck up as ever." Harry commented in disgust, if there was one person he hated, it was Draco.

"I have never worked with him, thank God, but I would have to agree with Harry." Ron agreed.

"I know you guys don't like him, but shut up!! You are just making it worse for me! I have to work with him!" Hermione cried, but in truth she was just tired of hearing their shit about Draco.

"Sorry," they both muttered. 

When dinner was over, Hermione had to return to her new quarters, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"You know," Ron said, through a mouthful of pumpkin pie,

"I think it is wrong to force Hermione to work with that scum bag Draco, I mean is a fuckin' idiot!"

"Ron, you are just jealous!" Harry exclaimed,

"I mean, how long have you liked her?"

"For ever, but I'm not jealous! I just don't think it is fair to force them to work together!"

"She had a choice, and she made it. Drop it and get over it! I understand you like her, but don't do anything that you will regret!" Harry persisted.

"Like wring his neck!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, let me do it instead! I've always wanted to skin a ferret!" Harry joked, and they both headed towards their common room, not aware that someone was listening.

Hermione and Draco walked up the steps to their new house, they hadn't said a word to each other all night. Hermione, grateful for the silence, tried to make it all the way up to her room without talking to Draco. She had almost made it when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" came Draco's strong voice. She felt her skin grow hot where his arm rested on her, it made her want to melt. This was the reason she had tried to avoid him before. But she couldn't think of that now, she had to give him a response.

"No, I-I'm just tired. I've had a long day, moving and everything." she stuttered.

"Really? You didn't seem so tired in the Hall, with Pothead and Weasel."

"I know, but now I just want to go to bed, good night," she said as she shoved him off her, and slipped into her room.

When she heard him leave, she let out a breath of relief. Her notion of her break-up vulnerability, and that she was on the rebound had gone out the window when she had seen him come down the stairs, for the first time, that day. And she had felt a wave of attraction for him when they had been going over each other's notes, and was glad when they separated in the Great Hall. 

_How much more of this she could take?_ she wondered. She had to admit that she was attracted to him, but she was determined to do this job.

_I can just work with him on a work level, _she played with the idea,

_We don't have to spend anymore time with each other. _And with that resolution, she got in bed and fell asleep reading a good book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco looked around, and recognized his house. 

_How the hell did I get here?_ his mind wondered. Then he recognized his parents. They were walking towards him, both with smiles on their faces. When they had reached him, his father spoke,

"Get on the bed!" His voice was rough and Draco became scared. When he started to do what he was told, his father began to laugh,

"No, not yet, dip shit! Wait 'till your mother gets on their first!" Draco's face flushed, as his mother got on the bed.

_Where the hell did the bed come from?_ Draco wondered as he sat on top of his mother.

"Kiss her!' his father commanded.

"What the hell-" Draco cried, becoming very confused.

"I said kiss her!" his father screamed and hit him square on the head. And as he leaned forward, a blinding pain erupted in his head. It went on like this for some time, each command becoming more intimate than the next.

"Now fuck her!" his father's voice was loud in this last command. 

"No!" came Draco's persistent voice.

"What the-" 

"No, Lucius," purred his mother,

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"I can just pleasure myself, instead." she smiled as her hands moved slowly down his body.

"No! That's ok!" Draco cried.

"Then which is it?" his dad asked.

"I don't know, how about she gets the fuck off of me and I leave!" Draco yelled.

"How about you fuck me instead, I think we'll do that!" His mother cried, his father laughed.

"No!" 

"You will do what we say!" his father yelled and he slapped his son again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Draco. He sat up right, sweat pouring down his face. That was the worst dream he had ever had, yet it was so close to the truth of his life. This is what scared him the most. She wiped the sweat off his brow, his hands still shaking. He was about to lay back down again when he saw a light come on in the hall. And about two seconds later a girl walked in, her wand completely lit up.

"What the hell happened in here?" and Draco recognized the voice of Hermione. She was dressed in a silk robe. What she had under it, Draco could only guess.

"Nothing." Draco responded, and his breath caught when she stepped into the light of her wand. She was beautiful, he mused, so milky white in the wand light.

_I must not think of that now! Not with her standing right there! I might do something…_ His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"What do you mean nothing! I heard you screaming half way down the hall!" She cried.

"What- Oh, I told you it was nothing! Now leave it!" Draco yelled as she moved to sit on the end of his bed. 

"I know something happened, now what was it!' She persisted.

"Ok, I'll tell, you but you can't laugh." 

"What."

'I had a nightmare." he paused, waiting for her to laugh, and when she didn't he continued,

"It was about my parents… My dad making me fuck my mother…"

"Holy shit! That's disgusting!" She commented,

"No wonder you were screaming. But it was just a dream." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

'That's what you think,' he thought as a shudder of attraction went through him. 

"You'll be ok, everybody had bad dreams now and then, yours is just a little scarier and gross than most." she laughed and suddenly Draco felt a whole lot better.

"Ok, thanks!" Draco said, pitting his hand on hers. She caught her breath.

"What are you doing?" she stammered, her breath getting shorter.

"What I should have done the last time we were this close." he said, and he pulled her to him. And as he put his mouth to hers, he could feel her struggling. Then pretty soon, her struggling ceased, and they both absorbed the moment.

Her mouth was tantalizing and warm, everything he thought it would be. He took, and she gave. It made him weak. No woman had made him weak before. This thought was what scared him the most. But he didn't want to think about that now, all he wanted was her.

His breath was hot, his lips greedy, she noted as his tongue slipped into her mouth. 

'By the gods she had wanted this,' she mused,

'Then why the hell was she so scared?' she asked herself. 

'Because he mattered,' a voice told her. And she silently wondered why he mattered, but she didn't have time to answer because Draco pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" was her response, when she had caught her breath.

"I don't know." Draco answered, for he truly didn't. 

_It was a kiss, yeah, _he thought,

__

but what did it mean to them?

"Well, I think we both need time to figure it out." Hermione said, and she left Draco alone in his room.

"Damn her!" he said after a moment. Then he laid down and tried to get some sleep. But he had no luck in sleeping, and he could only guess that Hermione got no better. For they were both too shaken up by the events of that night to think about anything else. He was still awake when the first traces of light appeared in the sky.


	5. The First Day Back to Work

~Author's Note~

Sorry it took me so long to update! (writer's block is a pain) 

*anyways, on with the story*

Ch5: The First Day Back to Work

_This part of the story reflexes my first compassionate feelings towards Hermione. There had been lust from the beginning, that's for sure, for ever since our fifth year, she has been beautiful in my eyes, but I think that this was the first time I really hated to see her unhappy. And although I didn't know it then, it was when I fell in love…_

Hermione woke to the birds singing out her window. Enchanted by the lullaby of the mother birds, she rolled over, and looked out the window. And when she did, saw the most beautiful day she had seen in months. 

__

I want to just get up, and go outside to play… But as she was laying there, dreaming of what she wanted to do, she realized that today was Monday.

__

A day for work and school! Ugg! She thoughts as she got out of bed. Deciding that a quick shower would wake her up, she crossed the room, gathered her things and went into the bath room.

The hot water felt good on her cold skin, as she hummed to herself. And time passed without her realizing it. She was enjoying her morning too much to realize how long she actually spent inside the shower.

Draco, dressed and cooling his heels in the down stairs lobby, waited rather impatiently for Hermione. The other two had already left five minutes before, but Draco had insisted on waiting for her. _Where the hell are you Hermione? _He wondered as he paced the room for the millionth time. He had been thinking a lot about her, more than he was ever used to thinking about one woman. More than was comfortable. _But this isn't the time for romance,_ he told himself, _not when there was work to be done._

"That's it!" he cried, and he went to find his companion. 

Hermione had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her door slam open. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was not long before a face appeared with the voice. 

"Hermione we've-" he stopped in mid-sentence, looked down, and gaped. For there was Hermione Granger, wearing nothing but a small towel that rode seductively high on her thighs and low on her breasts.

Seeing Draco's response to what she was wearing, Hermione took this as an opportunity to press her advantage.

"Draco Malfoy! What in the bloody hell are you doing in my room?! Get out!" she yelled, but inwardly she was laughing at him, at her, and at the whole situation.

"I'm- I'm…" he tried to say, but he could take his eyes off the way the towel fit snugly around her breasts, and how the very tops of them were showing. Oh how he would like to feel them against his skin, under his hands- _Stop! _he told himself, and forced himself to talk.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, we're late…"

"Oh," her voice sounded surprised. She hadn't realized that she had taken up so much of the time in the shower, and it touched her that Draco would wait for her.

"Well, just hold on a minute." She said as she grabbed her wand. With a flick of the wrist, she was dressed and ready to go. Draco, for the second time that morning, just gaped.

"How, how did you learn that?"

"Oh, it was just something that I picked up, rather simple really." she said as she swept passed him and out the door. Leaving Draco no other option but to follow.

Hermione walked into the classroom, just two minutes late. Her fast-walking spell had done the trick, both her and Draco had been shocked when it did. She looked around the room, and noticed that Slytherins and Gryffindors were still filling in, chatting with friends and sitting on the tops of desks.

"Everyone sit down." she told them in a voice that was so harsh that it didn't matter if no one heard her. The coldness cut right through the aura of friendliness. And she inwardly smiled when all the students followed her command.

"Now, I am to be your new teacher- at least for the time being. But , on top of that, I am a student. So, if you have a question or are confused, please feel free to ask me and consider me your friend. Now, you all have had a couple months of listening to Professor Bins' lessons. Please note that _my_ class will not be a thing like that." She paused as cheers rose up over the students.

"Instead of just listening and taking notes, you will split up into groups, and read about a particular event. Now, you have to be careful, because you have to understand what happens fully. Then, you will write a report on what happened. The next step is to act out what happened with you and your group members. The last step will be to act it out in front of the class." she waited for groans or cheers of protest or agreement. She heard neither.

"Any questions?" she asked, and pointed to a small girl with blond pig tails.

"Will the lines have to be memorized?"

"Yes, but don't worry you will have plenty of time."

As her class went on, she felt more and more confident that her plan would work. By the middle of the first class she was exhausted and ready to call it a day. By the end of the class, she was ready to die.

_How can professors live like this? Well, least I only have to teach one class. _She mused as she thought of her aching feet and throbbing head as she made her way towards the her next class, potions,

There, she met up with Ron and Harry, who, to say the least, looked much better than she felt.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Hey, 'Mione are you alright?" Harry asked as a line of concern grew across his forehead.

"Yeah, you look like you need a long, long nap." Ron commented.

"No, no I'm alright, just tired." she waved it off and sat down. Harry and Ron followed the suit, and soon Snape was instructing them in how to make a sleeping potion. As she class paired off, Hermione was left to work with Neville. She didn't mind working with him, although her grades suffered from it, it was just that she didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. Her seemingly small headache had erupted into a full blow head, neck and back ache. This made her temper surface and her patience thin. 

_What I really need is a massage, oh, how good that would feel! _she mused, as she watched Neville, yet again, screw up their potion by not following the directions.

"Neville, it says, add 5 teaspoons of unicorn dust, not 5 tablespoons," she instructed him, trying to be polite, but anyone could tell that there was ice behind it. Anyone except Neville, that is. He was too preoccupied about his current mistake to notice how exasperated Hermione was.

"Oh, I wondered what that meant…" he shrugged. As they worked, Hermione tried to focus on getting rid of her headache, but Neville's constant mistakes seemed to make it grow.

"All right!" she finally cried after he had added too much snakes skin for the third time,

"I'll do the whole thing, just go sit down!" Neville, now completely scared, did what he was told. And the class watched in interest as she completed the potion with ease. When she was done, she let out a huff of success.

"Well, well, Miss Granger." Snape walked over towards her,

" I see you have completed your assignment. While I'm sure it works, the task was, however, to do this with a partner. I'm afraid you didn't follow directions, that deserves and F." This outraged Hermione even more. 

"You cannot seriously give me and F Professor! I tried to work with Neville. It's not my bloody fault if he gets things mixed up!" After she finished, it suddenly dawned on her that she had just yelled at a professor, and not just any professor, she had yelled at Professor Snape. The one professor who would expel you rather than look at you. 

"Are you done, Miss Granger?" he calmly asked.

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding small even to her own ears.

"Well then, I will take into consideration your statement and give you a grade accordingly. For now, it remains an F." Although he said he would consider her grade, she knew it would remain an F, no matter what she did.

As the bell rung, all the students filed out of the class room, Hermione was one of the last.

"You don't deserve that F." Harry said with disgust

"Yeah, you were wonderful, making that potion like that. Oh, well, forget about it, Snape's a bloody arse hole, if you ask me." Ron agreed. Hermione just sighed as they headed towards their next class.

By the end of dinner, Hermione felt sick. She had never, in her life, felt this miserable. 

__

Not even when I had the chicken pox! she mused as she climbed up the stairs, to her room. When she entered, she plopped down on the bed and attempted to sleep.

Her attempts were interrupted, however, by a knocking on the door.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"It's Draco. Are you ok?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she answered, and prepared to try and go back to sleep. Her attempts were interrupted, again, by Draco walking into her room.

"I said I'm bloody fine!" she yelled.

"Could have fooled me, you look like hell." he smiled.

"What do you want? I'm sick." she asked. Instead of answering, he sat next to her on the bed.

"Turn you back towards me." he commanded.

"Why-"

"Just to it." he told her, and she complied. When he began to massage her neck and shoulders, she all but purred.

"Why?" she asked, after a minute.

"Because you need it." was his only answer. The truth to that question, however, was something that Draco couldn't even understand. He had seen her in pain and had felt the need to comfort, to soothe. So he did.

"There, all better?" he asked as he toyed with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, thanks," she mumbled.

"Welcome." he kissed the back of her head, and got off her bed and walked towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned toward her,

"You didn't deserve that F." he said and left. After the door had shut, Hermione, too tired to contemplate what Draco had meant and why he had said it, finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Feelings

~Author's Note~ 

Sorry it's been so long, but here is the next chapter…

****

Ch6: Feelings

The next few days were hell to both Hermione and Draco. Coming up with lessons for everyday was not only hard, but it drained the energy out of all of the students involved. Soon it was Friday, the last day before the weekend.

Hermione sighed as she watched her students work together to come up with suitable ideas for writing the report. Their assignment was to write the assignment as if they were present at the time. They would describe each even t in detail, then the next week would share it with their group mates. It was an assignment that Hermione herself would have liked to do. And she was very surprised that Draco had shown interest in what she was planning. Silently, she remembered their conversation…

"_Draco," Hermione said, as she sat engulfed in the syllabus of what she was supposed to teach her students,_

"I think I've had a break through."

"Yeah," was all he said, she could see his face, for his back was towards her, but she assumed he was interested.

"I could have the students act out what happened in these times. I mean, I wouldn't want to just sit there and take notes, so why not have them prepare for two weeks, then on the third act it out?" She said, and waited for Draco's approval or disgust.

"That's actually a good idea," he said, surprising Hermione. She had not expected him to like her idea so quickly,

"And I agree, learning from professor Binns is the most bloody boring way of learning, by acting it out, the students could actually learn something."…

Hermione mused with pride that Draco, of all people, liked her idea. She also remembered the pride and amusement she had heard in Draco's voice. _What does he think of me? _She wondered, she knew he liked her, if not as a friend, then as a fellow student and teacher in this project. She knew he respected her mind, _but how did he feel about her? The real Hermione? _

Her own feelings for him were clear, at least to her they were clear. She was attracted to him. Always had been, ever since that first day on the bloody train. And she would have befriended him, if he had not been so incredibly rude to her. Then, in their second year, when he called her mudblood, she thought she would die. Here, the very person she had a crush on called her "dirty-blood"! After that, her feelings were confusing, even to herself. She hated him, but found him irresistible. She loathed him, yet found him sexy. Now, he was actually seeing her as a person and was attracted to her, she knew that over all these years, she had never stopped being attracted to him. 

__

Physically, yes physical lust had always been apart of it. Now it was two-sided…It's like an itch, she mused, _if I could only scratch it…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a student calling her name. Shaking off the remained of her thoughts, she walked towards the student and continued her duties.

Draco stood, watching his students complete their potions. _No wonder Professor Snape gets so impatient! Not one of these bloody students can complete a proper potion! Well, one of them can… _He mused as he looked over a girl who had successfully completed the potion for the second time. _Just like Hermione… _he mused.

As his thoughts traveled towards his partner, he wondered what she was thinking. _I know she physically likes me, and I'm an idiot for not even noticing before…I was just so caught up in what my father was trying to instill in me that I missed her feelings towards me…_

He remembered the first time he saw her, sitting there on the Hogwart's Express, looking so smug and sure of herself. He was attracted to her instantaneously, but knew that she was a mudblood, his father had made sure he knew. So, naturally he had treated her with remorse even when he wondered what she was wearing underneath her school robes. He thought she hated him, he hated himself. But when he had discovered that she was as much attracted to him as he was to her, but almost wept for joy. 

__

The question is, what am I going to do about her? His thoughts were interrupted by the bell that meant class was out. He waited for all the students to file out before he sat down at his normal desk. It wasn't long before the Gryffindors walked in, followed by the Slytherins. Hermione, contrary to her norm, came in last. Draco watched her walk in, he had been waiting, and suddenly knew what he was going to do. 


	7. Are You Ready?

A/N:

Sorry this has taken so long! As for those who read and reviewed the last chapter… well somehow it had cut off about a paragraph so re-read the ending of the last chapter. And I want to thank KivaidensGirl for helping me clear my mind about this story! 

"Thank you so much! You are the best! I love you!"

Ch7: Are You Ready?

As the weeks wore on, Hermione noticed that the work seemed to get longer yet easier. She was now used to getting up at 5 am to start preparing for her lesson that day, then leaving to go to breakfast with the other three at seven. It was easy for Hermione to fall into this pattern, easier in fact, than working with Draco.

His sudden bursts of niceness were killing her. Over the years she had gotten used to the snobby, pushy, evil Draco. And the fact that he had been mean to her had helped her hide her feelings extremely well. But now that he was being civil and even nice to her, she was forced to face her feelings.

She hadn't wanted to like him this badly, she mused as she poured over her notes for that day. Nor had she expected it to be more than physical.

__

He is actually pretty smart… she had told Ron and Harry earlier that week, only to be met by their shocked stares. Now, whenever she had something good to say about him, she just kept it to herself. For it seemed that even Harry and Ron had fallen under the pretense of evil that Draco portrayed. In truth, he was just as normal as any other boy his age. He enjoyed music and even the occasional book.

Even as she began to think about him, Draco walked into their "work space", for they had recently begun calling it that. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken, and the smell of soap drifted through the air. 

"Hi," he greeted as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Hey," she sighed. She took two seconds to over at him, then continued with her work. Draco just continued to look at her.

"What?" she said after a minute. She hated when people stared, especially when she was aware of it.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked, smiling at her. 

"No," she said, hoping that it wasn't his birthday.

"It's our two week anniversary, sweetheart." Hearing this, she looked over, surprised that he had remembered. For she had totally forgotten.

"Two weeks…" she echoed, she had not noticed that time had flown by so fast. _It only seemed like yesterday when she had helped Draco in the library_…Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she got up and went to go get ready.

As she left, Draco smiled to himself…_Tonight…_ he mused, knowing that she would never expect what was coming. He continued smiling to himself as he went over his notes for the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall.

"I have an announcement to make. It has been two weeks since this new student-teacher program has begun. I would like a round of applause to each of our teachers for they are doing a marvelous job!" After Dumbeldore's words a round of applause erupted from the Hall. Hermione turned bright red and even Draco, who could usually keep his cool, was a little embarrassed.

After the little bout of applause Dumbledore said a few words, raised his hands, and food suddenly appeared. The students chatted and laughed as they ate their dinners.

Hermione, however was not hungry.

"Herm,"Ron commented through mouthfuls of food,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she responded,

"I'm just not that hungry." _It was partially true, _she told herself. The other part of it was that she had caught Draco staring at her again. The third time in the last hour. And she knew it wasn't just the normal hint of recognition that she had seen in his eyes, there was something… different. And she was completely caught off guard when he smiled at her. She was so shocked that she had to break eye contact and began studying her food. The next minute he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle like nothing had ever happened.

Hermione didn't have a long time to think about this before an owl floated into the Hall. Hermione soon recognized it as her own. She picked up the letter and fed her owl. Then watched it as it flew back to the owlery. She was happy that she had chosen to get an owl…_so much easier to get mail_, she mused.

She turned over the letter and her mouth fell open when she saw who it was from. Not wanting to open this in public, she abruptly left the table, which gained curious looks from both Harry and Ron. But she didn't care, all that mattered to her at the moment was what the letter contained.

She waited until she was on her bed to open it, then she read:

Dear Hermione,

I miss you so much. These past few months have been so lonely with out you. I had even come to like your bloody bird interrupting me at meals just to receive your letters. I know that I hurt you, and I am sorry. I hope that you will forgive me. I know that I cannot live without your love, it hurts too much. I don't know, maybe it was because we were each other's firsts… Can sex tie two people together that much? All I know is that I miss you. Can we start over?

~Love, your dearest~

Krum.

Hermione just stared at the letter in utter disbelief. _How the hell can he expect me just to pick up and start over, just like that? _she asked herself.

__

Maybe he is right, maybe we can start over… a voice told her, but it was soon replaced with another. _How can you even think that! He dumped you! For a blonde bitch! He used you, then trashed you! _ Hermione continued to think over this, only to get more confused than ever. She was so involved in the letter, that she didn't even hear the knocking at her door.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted through the door.

"Are you ok?" Awakened out of her state of shock, Hermione shook her head and answered,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She had meant for that response to get rid of him, but he only walked into the room and stood in front of her.

"Good." he said, nothing the letter in her hand. Not wanting to pry, he let the contents of the letter go.

"I gotta surprise for you." he smiled with that same seductive look in his eyes that she had seen before.

Hermione noticed the gleam in his eyes, and knew what was going to happen.

__

Oh Merlin! she mused, _He's gonna sleep with me… _Standing up, she walked towards the bathroom.

"Hold on" she told Draco and she shut the bathroom door. Once inside, she slid to the floor. Krum's words kept echoing in her head.

'Can sex tie two people together that much?' _If she slept with Draco_, which she was sure that she wanted to do, _will she be able to let him walk away? _Letting go of Krum had been hell. _It would have been easier_, she confessed, _if she had not slept with him… so much easier…_

As Hermione gathered her thoughts in the bathroom, Draco sat on the bed, impatiently waiting for her. _What the hell could be taking her so long? _he asked himself. He looked around the room, trying to find something to do, when he spotted the letter. Silently, he picked it up and read it. His hand tightened over the paper. SO much that he had to let it go, for fear that he would rip it.

__

So that Krum scum had been her first… he mused viciously as he thought back to his first time. And he silently wondered whether Krum was right… _Did sex tie people together? If it did then he was screwed…_And he almost laughed at the irony. Well, whether or not it did, Draco knew that he wanted to sleep with Hermione more than he had ever wanted anything else.

Hermione came out of the bathroom a minute later and said,

"Ok, I'm ready."


	8. Love

A/N: Sry it's taken so long…I got busy then I had writer's block…well that's over now, here's the nxt chapter.

Chapter 8: Love

_This night was extremely special to Hermione and me…I shall never forget it. We soon found our relationship growing, as well as our fear. My father would never accept Hermione as I had…and my mum…well she wouldn't do anything to stop him once he set his mind…_

Hermione saw the letter on the bed and gasped. "Draco, I-I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain. Obviously Krum wants you back. You have a decision to make." his voice was stiff and Hermione could sense the hurt.

"There is no decision." she told him, "I don't want him…I want you." As she said this, she came towards him and held out her hand. Draco could feel relief flooding through him.  
"Ok," he said, taking her hand, "I want you too."

He laid her unto the bed, and slowly, gently, moved his lips to hers. _This time is going to be special_ he thought, as he kept the kiss light. When he felt Hermione's hands go limp, he began to take off her shirt. With a little help, he was able to remove it as well as her bra, and instead of touching her, he just looked.

"You're wonderfully gorgeous." he said as his mouth came down on her breast, nipping it slightly. Hermione only gasped and ran her hands through Draco's hair. _How could he be so…so gentle?_ she wondered, but soon forgot to care.

Hermione felt her hand travel up and down Draco's back until she could hardly breath. He was doing things to her. Her stomach, at the moment, was now being treated as if it were the most precious thing on earth. She soon felt him get up and remove his shirt. When she could feel his skin against hers, Hermione felt a shudder of pure and simple delight. She slowly began to return the favor.

When her hands began to travel lower, Draco stopped her. "Wait," he breathed, knowing he would not be able to stop himself if she continued. _Tonight belongs to her…to us…I can't ravish her, not yet._

Instead he found the strap of her pants and moved them lower and lower. He feathered kisses along her skin around her legs, knees, and ankles. Hermione had to grip the bed sheets to keep from screaming. He was torturing her, yet she loved it. When Draco made his way towards her center, she knew she was in heaven.

Draco slowly removed her thong, inching it downward with his teeth. When he was done, he kissed her mouth and smiled. Slowly, his fingers moved inside her core. He felt her hot wetness and it gave him pleasure. When he started to move his fingers, she gasped out loud and his smile widened. She started to move with him, faster and faster. When he removed his fingers, Hermione collapsed. He was driving her insane.

Draco knew what to do. He had given women pleasure for most of his teenage life, yet he had never known any time to be as pleasurable as this. All he had to do was make her happy, and he became aroused. He slipped his tongue inside her, she shot up like a rocket. "Draco…" was all she said.

Soon, Draco's mouth returned to hers, and Hermione felt wonderful. He had shown her so much more than anyone had. With Krum, it had been fast and merely for his benefit. She had been aroused, yes, but not like this. Suddenly, she got an idea. She moved her hands towards his cock, but Draco's hands stopped her. "Not now," he told her, but she just shook her head and smiled. When his pants were off, Hermione's hands reached for him. Her hands began moving up and down, slower then faster and faster. Draco gasped, but could do nothing. He didn't want to stop her, yet he knew he was loosing control. Then suddenly her mouth was on him, and she was biting him.


End file.
